Trimuph
by wyldwytch
Summary: This is AU from LA. Taken as if Theresa and Ethan had stored embryos and Gwen stole some.
1. Chapter 1

_**The standard disclaimers apply. I don't own any characters or make any money, I do own any original characters though. This will start in LA. There will be a twist. Theresa hasn't gone to LA, she found out that Gwen and Ethan were going to be there and changed her mind, plus she didn't want to leave her son. Rebecca is still trying to hurt Theresa as well as Ivy but Theresa has an unknown, at the time, ally. We start at a discovery that will change people's lives.**_

 **Chapter One**

This had to be a mistake, thought Theresa as she listened to the detective and director of the clinic. Someone had stolen the embryos she and Ethan had stored. "Ms. Lope-FitzGerald we have a suspect in this case," he said with a pause, "it is believe to be Mr. Winthrop's current wife. Seeing as how you have total say over what happens to the embryos, we are able to ascertain that she fraudulently obtained these embryos and had herself implanted around the time you were tried and set to die for Mr. Julian Crane's supposed death."

Her new attorney, Jacob Michaels, said, "I need a few minutes alone with my client, gentlemen." The men, including Chief Bennett, left Theresa alone with Michaels. Michaels told her that she should press charges against Gwen and anyone who helped her, as well as file to seek custody if in fact the child turned out to be hers. Theresa told him to file the paperwork to seek a maternity test to see if indeed the child is hers and Ethan. Then Michaels asked the men to come back in and they were told that Theresa was indeed pressing charges and seeking custody if the child is hers. Michaels left to file his paperwork, the detective and clinic director and Chief Bennett left to file charges on Gwen and possibility of adding kidnapping charges as well. They were going before a grand jury that afternoon.

Theresa went home to her son. Ethan and Gwen had left to go to LA that is why Theresa decided to stay in Harmony and deal with the wicked witches of the East and West, as she called Rebecca and Ivy. Whitney, her best friend, Fox and Chad were all in LA as well. It was difficult to have her friends so far away but at least she was here with her son. He was the reason for living these days.

It was easy to block Julian's latest bid for custody. Theresa now has a job design for Crane Fashions. In fact she is the head of Crane Fashions. Only a few months old and raking in the dough. Alistair, it seemed found a diamond in the rough.

Pilar was worried for her daughter. She knew that this meeting would be hard on her. When Theresa returned, Pilar could see that her daughter was very angry. She wouldn't tell her mother what was wrong. Theresa felt a strong need to keep it a secret and Pilar felt that her child would tell her eventually.

Michaels called Theresa late that night to tell her that the paperwork was filed and that as soon as the child was born that Ethan and Gwen would be served. Theresa thanked him and hung up the phone. Theresa was determine not to let Gwen raise any of her children.

-Passions-

When Sam got home that night, he was worried. What if this was true? The evidence was pretty overwhelming. It all pointed to Gwen stealing Theresa embryos and tricking his son into marriage. He was torn between warning him and keeping the investigation from being compromised. The cop in him won out. Besides, innocent until proven guilty right?

Ivy came into the living from the kitchen and wondered what was weighing on Sam's mind. All Sam would tell her is that it is a big investigation and there would be a lot of publicity surrounding it. Ivy told him that Rebecca had told her that Theresa, it seemed, was still in Harmony. Ivy thought that the little tramp finally woke up and smelled the roses. That Ethan was never going back to her and she should just leave. If only Alistair hadn't taken a liking to the slut and gave her a job at Crane Industries. Head of a whole department to boot. There has to be a plan to come between Ethan and Gwen in motion. She and Rebecca have better watch her closer. Coming out of her thoughts Sam asked about her day.

Ivy said it was good she tried to do something with Jessica but Jessica said she was busy. Does she have a new job or something asked Ivy. To wit, Sam replied that Jessica was now the part-time assistant to Theresa. This angered Ivy but she choked down her anger and said that was good.

Suddenly there is a ringing of the phone. Ivy answers and it's Rebecca. "The taco slut is suing Gwen for custody of the baby claiming she is the rightful mother" Rebecca says as soon as Ivy answers. "What do you mean Rebecca, how in the hell does she think she can get custody" asks Ivy. "My people in the clerk's office said she filed saying the baby is the result of using her frozen embryos" replies a calmer Rebecca. "What proof does she have" asks Ivy. "Well supposedly the clinic claims to have my poor daughter on tape representing herself as Theresa and then getting implanted" explains the red-head. "Are there any charges being pressed" a fearful Ivy asks. "I hear the D.A. is going to the grand jury tomorrow." "We'll tell Ethan tomorrow and not borrow trouble. This probably won't even go past the grand jury" says Ivy.

They discuss what they will tell Ethan the next day and hang up. Ivy is furious. Sam tells her to think about tomorrow, tomorrow. They go to bed

-Passions-

The next week in LA, Ethan received notice that Theresa had petitioned for a DNA test on his and Gwen's baby. He didn't understand how she thought she could even get a hearing before a judge on this subject. Theresa had nothing to do with his unborn daughter.

Ethan spent the next few days debating about telling Gwen about the order, when a sheriff's deputy and hospital security, along with Dr. Abel came down the hall as Ethan was outside Gwen's room. "Mr. Winthrop, these gentlemen need a moment of your time" said Dr. Abel.

"What's this about" asks Ethan. "Mr. Winthrop, we have a warrant for the arrest of your wife. The good doctor and we need to figure out a way to serve the warrant and keep your wife calm" states the sheriff's deputy. "Why is she being arrested" asks a confused Ethan. "For fraud, theft, identity theft, possible kidnapping" says the deputy. "Okay, I will break the news to my wife with Dr. Abel" says Ethan, though he wonders what she stole and what they mean by possible kidnapping.

Dr. Abel and Ethan enter Gwen's room, where she is watching TV. "Hi honey I thought you were going back to the apartment for a while to do some work" says an oblivious Gwen. They tell Gwen about the warrant and everything. Ethan also comes clean about the court order. At first Gwen is furious but is reminded to remain calm. They tell her the DNA test will be done when they are back in Harmony and Gwen won't be arrested until after the baby is born. Ethan assures Gwen that Julian will make sure she is out of jail within an hour of her arrest and she will fly back to harmony with him and their daughter. Now calm Gwen lets the warrant be served and does the same for the court order for a DNA test.

It is just a matter of hours until Julian pulls strings and gets Gwen out on bail. The in the early morning hours of the next day Gwen goes into labor. After a long and hard labor, Gwen gives birth to a healthy baby girl. She is on the little side, as she is a little early but is fine. They name her, Sarah Anne Winthrop. Gwen and Ethan stay a few more days in LA, then leave for Harmony. There learns her mother has been trying to erase the charges that Gwen must face.

-Passions-

It was a few weeks after Gwen, Ethan and baby Sarah, arrive back in Harmony. The three of them and Theresa and Fox. It was the day to do the DNA test. Theresa prayed that everything would go smoothly. Theresa and Fox were there early but had to wait for Gwen and Ethan. They arrived fifteen minutes late. When Gwen saw Theresa, she sneered. She told Theresa that there was no way that Theresa was getting her child. That she did nothing didn't steal anything, and if anyone steals it is Theresa. Theresa just ignored Gwen.

Ethan was jealous that his half-brother was with Theresa. What he wouldn't give to be the one with Theresa? A part of him hope that Sarah turned out to be his with Theresa. But on the other side Gwen has never lied, maybe Mother and Rebecca is right. That this is just a ploy to get him back.

As both Ethan and Gwen were lost in thought the tech came out and called them. Only Gwen, Theresa and the baby could go in. There was a deputy and an observer from the court. After collecting the samples the tech told them it would be a couple of days as they were using an outside lab, so that neither side could tamper with the results. Everyone left, Gwen telling Theresa, she would see her in court. The hearing, where they would learn the results, was in a week.

Theresa just ignored the blond and left, keeping up a conversation with Fox. She had to get back to her job. She was in charge of Crane Couture. Alistair seemed pleased with her work so far. She found she quite like her job and didn't want to lose it. Fox was working at Crane himself and had to get back, even though Alistair gave them both the day off for the test, they want to keep busy.

Gwen was furious that she was snubbed by that trollop. How dare she? Gwen was the true mother of Sarah. Theresa was fit to raise a dog. Maybe she should get Mother to take custody away from her. That would show that slut.

-Passions-

Rebecca was at the mansion, steaming. Her daughter had to face a trial and this DNA thingy. The lab doing the DNA test was beyond reproach. No luck there. She just hoped that everything turned out alright for her daughter. Ivy was just as angry. She was having no luck with Sam. Grace had chosen him and she was back at the mansion. Now there was this mess with Theresa. Why can't she just go away?

While the two women talked and plotted, Ethan and Gwen came in with Sarah. Ethan told Gwen that he would put Sarah down for a nap. He took Sarah upstairs to the nursery. Gwen went to the solarium and found her mother and mother-in-law. She told them of what transpired at the lab. Then she suggested that Rebecca and Julian seek custody from Theresa. Rebecca and Ivy thought that it was a fantastic suggestion. Julian would agree to anything she wanted.

The three women continue to plan the downfall of their enemy, Ethan soon joins them. The four of them continue to talk for a while then decide to go out for dinner. They decide to go to the Seascape. They are joined by Julian.

Over dinner the women tell Ethan and Julian their plan. The men are skeptical at first. But the women don't take no for an answer. They soon convince the men to go along with their plan.

Soon it was time for the hearing on the DNA test. Also the trial starts not long after.

-Passions-

It was the morning of the hearing, and the town was a twitter. Everybody knew today was the day that people learned how the coming trial would go. Gwen was anxious but didn't let it show. She would walk in with her head held high. But, there would be a twist nobody would see coming.

The hearing was set for 9 a.m. exactly. Theresa and Fox, who was there to support her, and her family were there at 8:45a.m. Gwen and Ethan and their group were pushing it and barely made it before the bailiff called the case at 9 a.m. While Theresa and Michaels, her attorney, had a little time to go over some last minute paperwork, Ethan and Gwen had no time. They just had to pray the hearing went their way.

The other day, Ethan prepared the paperwork for Ethan Martin's custody and would file it as soon as this hearing was done. The bailiff calling the room to order brought Ethan out of his thoughts.

The bailiff called out, instead of Judge Reilly, Judge Madison. This angered Rebecca. She knew that she held no sway over this judge. Madison told them to be seated and started the hearing by setting ground rules. He said no outbursts and all decisions final.

The Judge then wasted no time in starting. "I will now call the representative of the DNA lab, to give us the results of the test," said Madison. The representative came forward and was sworn. Then the results were read. "The mother of the child in question is Theresa Lopez-FitzGerald." Gwen was outraged, she had to convince Ethan that Theresa tampered with the test. "Ethan I told you she would tamper with the test" hissed Gwen to Ethan. Ethan thought about and as Gwen has never lied to him believed her. The Judge called to court room back to order. "Miss. Lopez-FitzGerald, I am granting you temporary custody of the child pending the outcome of the trial that Mrs. Winthrop is facing" says the judge. Theresa calmly says yes your honor.

Ethan was angry. He should have custody of his daughter. Didn't Theresa tamper with the test? After all she was now working with Alistair and Fox at Crane and seeing Fox socially. Also what of his poor godson, where was he when Theresa lived her life. Shunted to the side and ignored. It might be best if he and Gwen got custody of both children.

The hearing was brought to a close and the parties dispersed. Theresa went to the mansion to pick up her daughter. Fox joined her. Ivy saw this as an opportunity to get Theresa out of Fox's life.

When Theresa arrived at the mansion, she arrived ahead of Gwen. She went upstairs to collect her daughter. As Theresa was coming down the stairs, Gwen arrived. Gwen yelled at Theresa that Theresa was not taking her child anywhere. Ethan then had to hold Gwen back from attacking Theresa while Theresa held Sarah. Theresa told Gwen and the others that she had custody and would call the cops if they tried to prevent her from taking Sarah.

Ethan told Gwen that they would beat the charges and then get custody of not only Sarah but Little Ethan as well. This calmed Gwen down. She would soon have two children and Theresa would be left with nothing. Theresa then passed Ivy, Rebecca, Gwen, Julian, and Ethan.

Soon would be the trial.


	2. Chapter 2

_The same disclaimer from the first chapter applies. This will pick up the day of the start of Gwen's trial. Will she be found innocent or guilty? Ethan has still totally bought into his wife's explanation about the DNA test. So on with the story._

 **Chapter 2**

It had been almost a month since the hearing in which Theresa was determined the mother of Sarah. The start of the trial had come. Gwen was confident she would never face a day in jail. Rebecca had made sure that Judge Reilly was presiding of the trial. A little blackmail and her Gwennie could soon get her daughter back and then get a son to boot. The custody papers have been served, but Theresa hasn't flown of the handle or ran. That worried the red-head.

At the Theresa's home, Theresa was getting ready for the trial. She would be asked to testify against Gwen. She had been settling in with her daughter and son. Theresa got the custody papers and quickly called her attorney. Michaels told her that he would respond and to come in and discuss the papers. They did and were certain that the custody suit was frivolous. Coming out of her musing, Fox and her mother, who would watch the children, arrived and called her name. Fox and Theresa left to go to the courthouse. Where they are greeted by the gang from the mansion. Insinuations abound.

The D.A. arrives to go over last minute testimony of Theresa and Ethan and Gwen stare daggers at her and Fox. Rebecca tells her daughter that the trial is a little hiccup in the plan that will be dealt with and soon she would have her children. Gwen nods her head and she and Ethan decide to go ahead into the courtroom.

Soon the D.A. and Theresa and her supporters choose to go into the courtroom as well. At 9 a.m. the bailiff calls the room to order and announces the honorable Judge Reilly. They are soon seated.

There are opening statements and first witnesses for the prosecution. It seem to Theresa and her supporters that Judge Reilly is favoring Gwen. After the prosecution rests and Ethan then moves to dismiss, stating that the D.A. failed to make its case. The Judge seems inclined to agree. He made the following decision, "I find the defendant, Gwen Winthrop, guilty of only the top count, misdemeanor identity theft in the 3rd degree. I found no basis for the other counts and dismiss them completely. The defendant is ordered to serve 6 months' probation, so ordered." Then he banged his gavel

This angered Theresa and her supporters. What the group in the courtroom didn't see was a man standing in the shadows with a cigar. He was not pleased with the outcome of the bench trial. The man in the shadows promised to make the Hotchkiss women pay for what they had done.

Theresa, Fox and her family quickly left the courtroom. Theresa couldn't stand to look at Gwen for another second. She knew that Ethan and Gwen would now be coming after her children. Theresa couldn't help but worry that the judge might give them custody of her children.

Ethan and Gwen were celebrating the outcome of the trial. Rebecca was joyous at having won over Theresa. Best of all Ethan was on board with taking both children from Theresa and raising them with Gwen. Ivy was glad, she knew Rebecca had something to do with the outcome. But, Gwen was free that was all that mattered. Now they just had to get Little Ethan and Sarah away from Theresa and then all will be right with the world.

Ethan knew, or thinks he knows, what the women are thinking. He knows Rebecca bribed or blackmailed the judge but he didn't care. Theresa was trying to punish Gwen and him. Gwen, because he picked her instead of Theresa, and himself for picking Gwen. Ethan had the paperwork in his briefcase to seek sole custody of both children and have Theresa's visitation rights revoked. He believed that Theresa was unstable and a danger to the children. Sarah was Gwen's anyways, since Theresa doctored the test.

Ethan told the women that he would see them back at the mansion, he had some paperwork to file. They left and the ladies went to the Crane mansion, Ethan to the clerk's office to file the custody paperwork.

 **-Passions-**

At the mansion, Julian is in his study when a maid comes in and tells him his father is here. The color drains from Julian's face. Alistair was here. But why? Couldn't have anything to do with Sheridan. She and Luis had told Antonio the truth and were married after Antonio called off the wedding. Alistair made no move to stop it or order Julian to do anything. It has to do with the latest debacle with Theresa. While all these thought race through a stunned Julian's head, he heard his father bellow for him.

Alistair yelled for his incompetent son. A few strained minutes later a shaking Julian appeared in the front parlor. "Just what was Rebecca thinking? Spending my money on her insipid daughter and son-in-law" he practically yelled at Julian. "I don't know" Julian tied to tell his father. Alistair just stared at Julian and then turned and walked away.

Just as Alistair left the parlor, in comes Rebecca, Ivy and Gwen. Ethan having returned to work. The ladies were talking about how they won this round against Theresa and how they would win the next. "Pookie, have you heard the good news" asks Rebecca. "Father just told me," states a frazzled Julian, "he knows that you spent a lot of money on Judge Reilly." "Well Theresa should have never pressed those charges; besides she stole Gwen's child. She should pay" says Ivy.

Julian just rolls his eyes and leaves for his study. The women laugh and sit down to discuss the next phase of their plan. Rebecca says that she will work it for Judge Reilly will hear the case. Ivy agrees and leaves to see Sam. Gwen goes up to the nursery and pictures Sarah there

 **-Passions-**

The following weeks flew by and it was soon time for the second custody hearing. Both sides were prepared for a long fight. In addition to the custody of Sarah being decided, Ethan Martin's custody was being brought up as well. Both custody suits were being heard at the same time.

Gwen was positive that the children were coming home with her and Ethan. Ethan still believed her version of events. That Theresa changed the results of the DNA test on Sarah. Ethan himself was committed to getting custody of Sarah back. He had also petitioned the court to terminate the parental rights of Theresa to not only Sarah but Ethan Martin, whom he still called Little Ethan.

Theresa on the other hand, stood firm on her belief that Gwen was a danger. She had also become convinced that Rebecca and Ivy were as well. Fox was backing Theresa 100%. She also had a surprising supporter in the form of Alistair Crane. Alistair has provided Theresa with evidence of the instability of Ethan and Gwen, as well as Julian and Rebecca. He has also told her about Rebecca ordering Julian to allow Ethan and Gwen to adopt Ethan Martin. This angers Theresa. How dare they think they can steal my children, thinks Theresa.

Soon it was the day of the hearing. Rebecca tried to make sure the judge hearing the case was Judge Reilly. But she would learn if it was successful that morning. Both sides gathered in the main courtroom of the Harmony courthouse. Past the reporters and cameras. Pilar remained behind at Theresa's house to watch the children. It seemed to split the town. Some for Gwen and Ethan, some for Theresa.

The room was called to order and the judge was announced. But it was a name that Rebecca did not want to hear. Instead of Judge Reilly being the judge, one Judge Jordan Winters was announced. Judge Winters was a no nonsense type judge who took child custody cases very seriously. He ruled on the facts and couldn't be bribed or blackmailed. Rebecca tried to get Ethan's attention but failed.

Theresa was relieved that a honest judge would be hearing the cases. She felt that she would get a fair ruling. Gwen would have no place in her children's lives but she didn't want their fathers out of them. Fox grasped Theresa's hand in support. As for Ethan, he still felt like he would win. That Theresa would be shown as a lair and he would be shown as the better attorney.

"I will set a few ground rules. First, no outburst. If you have an objection go through your lawyer. Second, when I sustain something then stop talking. Finally, all decisions are final. Everybody got that." says the judge. Both sides shake their heads. Then the judge lets Ethan and his side go first.

Ethan starts off saying that the DNA tests were tampered with. That was quickly objected to. It was sustained. He then tried to say that she had no stability. Again Michaels objected. He presented evidence of Theresa having employment and a house as well as childcare. It was sustained too. HE tried to paint Theresa as a gold-digger and an opportunist and liar. Then Ethan called Gwen to the stand. He questioned her a bit. Then so did Michaels.

Then it was Michaels's turn. He started out by saying the test was done at a reputable lab and his client had no control over said lab. He went on about the fact that his client had everything for her children without help from the fathers. Neither Ethan nor Julian had been to see their children since custody had been turned over to Theresa. Ethan attempted to object and was overruled. Then it was time for their witnesses.

First to be called is Fox. He was questioned about how Theresa was with the children. He also said that both he and Pilar offered to be there to supervise the visits with the children but were rejected. Ethan questions him after and tried to make it look like Fox was lying but failed. Then Michaels called out a name that stunned the majority of the courtroom. Alistair Crane. As Alistair took the stand, Ethan was convinced that he would help their cause. But he was wrong.

Alistair simply stated that his son was a drunk who wasn't fit enough to raise a dog much less a child. He also went on to say that he has his concerns about the Winthrops. They seem highly unstable and violent. Gwen was yelling at the help and throwing things at the mansion.

Alistair is excused and Ethan and Michaels make their final arguments to the judge. He retires to make his decision. The time passes slowly. Though what seems like hours, only fifteen minutes have gone by. The Judge has come to a decision. He returns to the courtroom.

"I have considered all the arguments. Mr. Winthrop, you have failed to prove, in any sense, your arguments about tampering or endangering on Ms. Lopez-FitzGerald's behalf. While I think you have good intentions, I simply cannot find in your favor. I am dismissing your case with prejudice. Case adjourned." stated the Judge.

Ethan and Gwen are stunned. So is Rebecca and Ivy. They thought for sure they would win. Gwen lost to Theresa again. Snapping out of her shock, she started screaming. "You can't let her have my children!" This also snapped Ivy, Rebecca and Ethan out of their shock. Ivy and Rebecca started to shout along with Gwen. Ethan started to exclaim loudly that he planned to appeal the judge's decision and also was trying to get his mother, wife and mother-in-law to calm down.

Winters ordered the courtroom cleared and put Gwen, Rebecca and Ivy in contempt. He fined them $5,000 each. They would soon learn that paying would be a hardship that would shape the next few months.

While this was going on. Theresa and her party quietly left the courtroom. She just wanted to get home to her children. She knew that Gwen, Rebecca and Ivy wasn't down with this. But Theresa knew she was up for the fight. With new and old allies at her side she will fight until the end.


	3. Author's note

Author's note

Am writing again and will update soon

Wildgypsy


End file.
